


Ugly and the Beat

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, and im so done, bottom!Louis, harry is ugly here, louis is beautiful as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the most ugliest boy at Homes Chapel and the things goes upside down when he meets Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly and the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [barbieloveslarry](http://barbieloveslarry.tumblr.com/) for being a very great beta and so.
> 
> Base on my imagine where Harry looks like the ugly guy from that shit Disney movie (minus the hump and make his face more worse) and he meets Louis and Louis throw some acid at Harry's face...

Harry is always like this when he wakes up: hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock, going to the bathroom to clean his skinny body with some soap, putting some shit shampoo on his straight damn hair and looking at himself for at least ten minutes in the mirror.

All he can see is a boy with big teeth: a big nose, over-tanned skin and brows knitted together as one. You see, Harry is ugly, and he doesn’t know why. His mother and sister are beautiful like goddesses, his father is a very handsome guy, while if you look at him, he looks like the Disney character with the big bump on his back! But Harry hates bells.

He can tell that God is punishing his family for having good looks, but why did he have to choose Harry? He feels like his life has been a living hell since, he doesn’t know, for EIGHTEEN FUCKING YEARS!

He has never had any friends, his only best friend being his cat, Dusty. Even the cat bitches around sometime. When she sees her master is sad, she always rubs her face against his legs and smiles up at him.

Anne, Des and Gemma don’t pity him for being the ugliest teenager they have ever seen in their lives. On his father’s side, it’s a normal thing to have an ugly member in every generation.

When he sees pictures of his granddad when he was younger, he was very handsome, he feels jealous. Because his granddad is god damn handsome and he wants to take his eighteen year-old grandfather’s body.

On Anne’s side it is like nothing at all! They don’t care if Harry is ugly, they all say that no matter what he does, he shouldn’t give up and shouldn’t dare use fake beauty.

And for this, Harry is very grateful because all of his family members love him so much.

But not in his school life…

Jocks push him into lockers saying he’s a fucking useless rag! Girls just laugh at him and whisper to their friends that he looks like shit and he doesn’t deserve to live. He just wants to dig a very deep hole and bury himself in there until he is rotten.

He doesn’t care about the haters, haters are haters. He thinks that hate only make him weak, but he is a very strong man. And he doesn’t dare to cut himself. Because what’s the point of it! No one will care for him if he cuts! People at his school would not give him sympathy. Even outcasts don’t even talk to him. His voice is like a mouse or something.

But everything will change today…

~***~

As he is walking towards hell aka school, he bumps into a man. His hair is caramel and feather-like, his jaw lines are very visible, and he has beautiful blue eyes. He expects the man to snort at him and tell him to leave because he is a monster but he doesn’t expect what the guy says.

“Sorry there, Mate. I was not looking where I was going.” The man’s voice is almost like a girl’s voice but hey, at least he is very beautiful (like a very slick chocolate syrup on top of a banana split), rather than Harry’s voice that sounds like a fucking mouse!

“It’s okay. I was not looking where I was going either.” Harry smiles at the stranger, showing his big front teeth. He quickly covers his mouth with his hands, and his smile slowly fades.

“Why are you covering your mouth? There’s nothing wrong with it.” Harry frowns at the stranger and wants to shake his body and say ‘Are you fucking blind! I have two big teeth that look like freaking horse’s teeth and you say that there’s nothing wrong with them! Are you okay?’ The stranger notices the frown on Harry’s face and asks, “What’s wrong?”

Okay, Harry needs to check if the guy is blind or just fooling around with him, “Are you blind?” The stranger shakes his head, making Harry frown harder. “So Sheldon, did you decide to pay a very beautiful man to make me jealous,” he says under his breath.

“Who’s Sheldon?” the stranger asks, tilting his head to the side innocently. Because everyone in this town knows everyone, so this guy must be new. “I just moved here yesterday and it’s my first day at Homes Chapel High School,” the stranger smiles, eyes sparkling with joy. But why?

“I’m Harry.” He pulls his hand out so he can shake the stranger’s hand. When he and the stranger touch, he shudders. Oh Harry, quit being such a drama monster.

“Louis,” the stranger – Louis says. He smiles at Harry, showing his perfect white teeth and its impossible for Harry not to be blinded by them. “I’m from Doncaster. My family and I moved here ‘cause of my mum’s work and she wanted to communicate with her old friend – Anne Styles. Do you know her?” Louis asks. Harry smiles because his mum has a friend who gave birth to a god.

“That’s my mum,” Harry smiles. Louis’ face lights up. “You can call your mum and tell her you found her, or her son.” Louis laughs at Harry’s corny joke. Louis’ laugh is music to Harry’s ears.

“Yeah, when she tried calling her number, her old number, no one answered,” Louis explains to Harry as they continue walking to school.

“She changed her number due to some, personal problems,” Harry answers. He sees a pebble and kicks it, as the figure of the school appears. Harry just looks at the ground, readying himself for the bullies to come beat him up.

“Hey, don’t look at the ground,” Louis says, placing two of his fingers under Harry’s chin to push it up. “I’m here, and they’ll never hurt you, ever again,” Louis adds, making Harry smile. He finally has a friend rather than just a stupid cat.

“Thanks,” Harry says, feeling the back of his eyes burn. “Even a stranger can be your friend.” Louis smiles before withdrawing his finger from Harry’s chin. When Harry steps onto the school ground, someone throws a bucket of water at him and he breathes a sigh of relief when the water misses Louis.

“Hey!” Louis protests and looks at his tight red chinos. His pants are wet from the water. “You cannot throw a bucket of water at someone who just stepped in to this place!” Louis says, frustration in his voice, and frowning at his now dark-red pants.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry whispers, looking at the ground, “I should have warned you.”

Louis just smiles at Harry. “S’okay, Love. We just need to go to the bathroom, yeah?” And Harry wants to faint because Louis called him _Love_.

“Faggot!” Megan, the leader of the cheering squad and the one who threw the bucket of water at Harry, shouts, making the people in the front yard laugh.

“Shut up you, bitch!” Okay, he didn’t know that Louis was this sassy. “Ya know sister, calling someone a faggot is not nice.” Louis rolls his eyes. “And I swear that if one day I’ll see yah making out with some chick, I hope you’re with someone who will call yeah a faggot,” Louis sasses, receiving some ‘ohh’s and ‘burned’s from the crowd. Harry wants to laugh but he bites his big lip before a laugh escapes.

Louis turns his heels towards Harry and grabs his wrist. “Let’s go Harry, she’s not worth it,” Louis says before going inside of the school.

When Louis opens the door, Harry sees Sheldon waiting for him. He hides behind Louis’ back and whispers, “Let’s go to the office and get your stuff, yeah?” Louis nods at Harry before they start walking toward the office.

He hears Sheldon laugh and say, “The rag got a friend!” and Harry just wants to kill him yah know? He wants to say to Sheldon so what if he is ugly?

Louis and Harry reach the office. He sees Ms. Peazer, the secretary, typing something before she looks up and sees Harry and Louis.

“Oh Harry! Glad to see you here,” she says with a smile, before she frowns. “And you’re wet.” Harry laughs. Danielle – Ms. Peazer, is the only one who knows his real situation. She always comforts him when he has a panic attack.

“Hi Ms. Peazer! This boy is Louis, the new student, and we would like to get his schedule and his locker number and code.” He smiles at Danielle. She grabs a folder and gives it to Louis.

“So Louis these are your lessons and your locker number and code.” She smiles. “I think both of you should go home. The two of you are wet.” She crinkles her nose. “I’ll just tell your teachers that you both have a headache and a cold… You need to change and come back here after lunch, yeah?” Harry feels very lucky ‘cause of Danielle.

“Thanks Dani!” Harry says, pulling away from Louis to hug Danielle. “You’re the best,” he says and kisses her cheeks.

Danielle laughs and gives both of the boys a reassuring smile. “Hi Louis, I’m Danielle Peazer,” Danielle says, pulling away from Harry to give Louis a bear hug. Louis smiles before hugging her back.

“Nice to meet you Danielle.” He smiles at her, looking down at his red chinos before releasing a sigh. “We better go, before the bell rings,” he says before kissing both of Danielle’s cheeks. “Harry and I need to change and I promise that both of us will be back during lunch.”

Danielle nods before letting Louis go. She pats his back and smiles at him before she goes back to her seat and starts typing yet again. Louis opens the door before saying to Danielle, “We owe you lunch, meet us at Nandos!” before closing the door behind him and Harry.

~***~

“Gemma! I’m home!” Harry shouts as he opens the door, letting Louis wander around his house. They can hear footsteps running down the stairs. Of course it’s Gemma, she is the only one in the house at a time like this. When he sees her face, she’s frowning for some reason.

“Oh Harry, did Megan throw some water at you again?” Harry nods at his older sister. She sighs before continuing downstairs. “Who’s your new friend?” Gemma smiles at Louis, making her younger brother blush.

“This is Louis. Louis this is my older sister, Gemma,” Harry introduces them. Louis smiles at Gemma, showing his perfect white teeth. Before he can extend his hand, Gemma hugs the younger lad. Louis smiles before hugging the older woman back. He can hear sniffing – It’s Gemma.

She pulls away from Louis. She then wipes her happy tears with the palm of her hand and smiles at the Doncaster lad. Because, who wouldn’t cry when your lonely brother has finally got a friend!

“Are you alright, Gem?” Harry asks. His sister nods and sniffs yet again. She can’t stop smiling and feels like her face will break in two due to the overwhelming feeling.

“I’m perfect, Harry,” Gemma answers before starting to sob again like a mother whose daughter is getting married to a perfect man. “I can believe you _finally got a friend!_ ” She sobs before hugging the young lad. Harry smiles because _yes, he finally got a friend_.

~

“Do you trust me, Harry?” Louis asks as he locks Harry’s bedroom. They had just arrived at Harry’s room due to Gemma’s ‘My young ugly brother got a friend’ drama. They left when she had finally calmed down (which took the two lads fifteen minutes to do so) and they had finally gotten to Harry’s room.

When they get there, Louis just locks the door and asks him the question – (Do you trust me, Harry?) and the answer is of course! Even though Louis is still a stranger to Harry, he can _definitely_ trust the older lad.

Harry smiles before nodding at Louis. Making Louis smile, he opens his bag, and gets out a small bottle with some green liquid inside of it. Harry hadn’t noticed this due to the fact that he was getting some clothes (a plain blue shirt, tight pants [forgive Harry and his tight pants obsession] and a fresh pair of green Calvin Klein boxers).

“Here are you clothes, Louis. You can change in the bathroom,” Harry says, giving the older man the clothes. Louis smiles at the younger man before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Harry! When you strip, just put some boxers on!” Louis shouts from the bathroom, making Harry blush. He can’t let his explicit thoughts take over. Maybe it has to do with the question earlier and Harry prays that it’s not sex (even though he wants to) ‘cause he is not ready yet.

Harry strips out of his wet clothes and puts them in the hamper. When he looks down, he sees a small bulge in his boxers (damn his brain). He removes the tight wet boxers, his hard-on slapping against his tummy. He sucks in his breath: he will go wank later and thank his brain.

He reaches for his drawer and grabs some fresh boxers and puts them on. He starts to argue with himself if he should put his dick in the side or something. But in every position, he can still see the fucking bulge and he just gives up. If Louis sees it, maybe he’ll help him?

The bathroom door opens, revealing a newly dressed Louis while Harry is still arguing with himself. He just rolls his eyes and leaves his dick alone.

“So, you ready Harry?” Louis asks as he closes the bathroom door. Harry blushes again because sex is still not on his mind ‘cause no one really wants him in that way. He nods and Louis smiles and reveals the green liquid in the small bottle.

“Are you _sure_ you trust me, Harry?” Louis asks again once more. He removes the top of the bottle with a ‘pop’ and Harry can smell it. It smells like shit and it’s definitely not lube.

“I’m sure.” Harry smiles before sitting up straight.

Louis is nervous due to his mission: if he fails, the pattern will be out of control. He already knows that the liquid will change anyone’s life, whether you’re ugly, beautiful, smart, dumb, poor, or rich. He’s just really nervous that after he accomplishes his mission, Harry will hate him _forever_ and he can’t risk that. He already likes Harry, from his very straight hair to his overly tanned skin.

“This is only going to hurt a bit,” Louis says, before Harry can ask. Louis throws whatever is in the small bottle. Harry screams because it hurts very much. It’s burning his overly-tanned skin. It’s like he is being cooked in Hell’s kitchen.

Louis’ eyes widen ‘cause he already knows that it hurts like a bitch but well, this is for Harry’s sake. He opens his bag again and grabs a very small white pill; it’s not a pain reliever. Louis removes Harry’s small hand from his burning face and grabs the young man’s jaw and pulls it down. He puts the pill inside of Harry mouth.

Harry literally feels like he is dying. When he swallow the pill, it burns his whole body. He feels numb. He just keeps screaming from the pain that he is in now. He swears and it’s very loud, like a baby’s cry but worse.

He feels everything spin around him and he collapses, entering the darkness.

~***~

When Harry collapses, Louis releases a sigh of relief. His mission is almost complete but he has to make sure that Harry will open his eyes and then the transformation will be complete.

He doesn’t want to hurt the innocent lad but he _really_ needs to. Later he is sure that he will be on his knees begging Harry for his forgiveness. But what if Harry thinks that Louis is a psycho maniac!? He can’t let that happen.

Louis turns his head so he can see the younger lad. Harry’s whole body is starting to change into something a little bit of a surprise. Louis grabs a comforter and puts it above Harry’s body ‘cause he doesn’t want to see Harry during every second of his transformation.

If you ask, Louis is a beat, and Harry is his soul mate. It’s like beauty and the beast but Harry isn’t a beast right? The pattern started in the late eighteen century, when one of the Styles’ turned out to be ugly and a beautiful person from the Tomlinson’s’ fell in love with the ugly Styles. It kept happening again and again, after every second generation: there would be an ugly and a beat in the Styles and Tomlinson family.

So Harry is the ugly and Louis is the beat. Both of the boys are praised ‘cause every ugly and a beat couple is very lucky (except for the ugly aka Harry who suffered from eighteen years of bad luck).

Louis thinks that whoever started this was very stupid – well, not now.

Every Tomlinson and Styles family knows this except for the ugly one. Louis feels like a scientist ‘cause Harry is the guinea pig in his project and Louis is the mad scientist.

He grabs his phone and looks at the time – it’s nine am and he has to wake Harry up at eleven and he can’t wait to see what Harry will look like after the effect of the acid and the pill.

Plus, he needs to go to the mall to buy some new stuff for Harry (‘cause Harry will be big and tall – that’s for sure).

Louis opens the door and shuts it quietly. He doesn’t want to wake Harry up and he doesn’t _want_ the transformation to fail, right?

He goes downstairs and sees Gemma, with a cuppa, watching some reality TV show. “How’s Harry?” she asks, putting her teacup on the coffee table and looking at Louis.

“He’s alright,” he answers, swallowing the lump in his throat. “The pill and the acid are already working and he will be okay by eleven,” he finishes. Gemma nods and grabs the tiny teacup and takes a sip.

“Make sure that he’ll be okay,” Gemma says. Louis nods before walking to the door but stops, with the metal handle in his hand. “I need to buy some clothes. I’ll be right back,” Louis says before tuning the handle and walking through the door.

~***~

Harry groans when he wakes up. His body feels like it is supporting a ton of bricks. He looks at the window and sees that the sun is very high in the sky, doing its job.

He looks at his surroundings and sighs in relief, ‘cause it was all just a dream, where some guy threw some acid on his face and made him swallow a pill that made his body burn. But he is still disappointed ‘cause the guy isn’t real and he just wants to die.

He looks at his alarm clock and lets out a chocked sound into the air. It’s already eleven pm and – oh!

Harry realizes that everything that happened was real, and not a dream! His eyes widen at the realization. He takes off the duvet and sees endless milky thighs instead of short, overly-tanned legs. What has Louis done to him!

He stands up and goes to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and sees a completely different person: green eyes, curly hair, a normal nose, white perfect teeth and a very tall body. He gasps and looks at himself from head to toe.

He realizes that Louis did this to him. He sees a very different person in the mirror and he isn’t sure if his eyes are deceiving him. He touches his hair: it’s soft and the ringlets are cute (well you can’t blame him!). He touches his nose and it’s not that big. He touches the gap between his eyes brows: it’s soft and the gap between the brows is normal.

And let’s just say that he hears a plate break when he screams at himself in the mirror. His voice is very slow and low, opposite from his old mouse voice.

Harry wants to attack Louis and kiss him hard for this but the older lad is nowhere to be seen.

It’s very embarrassing that he also checks his hard dick, and it’s very different. It’s become ten inches and it’s wider than five fingers and wow! Now he wants to fuck the hell out of Louis.

When he hears his bedroom door open, he sees Louis, holding a bag, like he just went to the mall. He is also drinking a shake but he spits it out when he sees Harry in the mirror, naked.

The young-now curly headed boy flushes at the realization that he is naked and holding his dick while Louis is looking at him like a freaking expensive banana split.

“Hi,” Louis says. There’s a pink tint on his cheeks and he is _trying not to look_ at Harry’s big dick. Harry flushes harder before pulling his boxers up.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. Before he can explain everything, Louis’ lips are on his. They’re soft and delicious due to his shake, and he doesn’t mind that the older lads lips are cold either. And oh my fucking god! This is Harry’s first kiss! Harry smiles into the kiss when the fact hits him.

Louis drops the bags from his hands and puts them around the now-taller man’s waist. He goes on his tip toes due to Harry growing an inch. Their bodies are like missing puzzles, found after years of searching.

The older man licks Harry’s lips, and Harry just wants to die right now ‘cause fuck! He and Louis are making out. He is fangirling inside and nearly faints.

He opens his mouth a bit and Louis’ hot tongue is inside of him. He moans when Louis’ tongue massages his. Harry’s big hands find Louis’ bum and give it a squeeze.

Louis thrust his hips into Harry’s. The younger man moans when he feels that he isn’t the only one who is turned on by this. Louis then pushes Harry onto his bed.

When Harry’s back is against the soft mattress, Louis strangles him. They continue to kiss, but they also need some oxygen so Harry breaks the kiss and looks into Louis’ eyes. The older man’s blue eyes are filled with a cloud of desire and lust for the curly boy.

Harry’s big hands are at the hem of Louis’ shirt. He takes it off slowly and throws it across the room. Louis is already perfect for Harry – great personality, caring and his _freaking body_. There’s even a little bump on his stomach, which Harry doesn’t care about. He just wants Louis.

“Do you want this?” Louis asks, his voice becoming husky due to his desire. He just asked a very stupid question ‘cause yes! Harry wants this.

Harry nods before pushing Louis down to kiss him yet again. He just can’t get enough of Louis’ soft, thin lips. They’re addictive, like a drug.

Louis unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons his pants. He throws them across the room, along with his boxers. His member springs free from his tight boxers confidently. Harry licks his lips at the sight: Louis’ cock is hard, throbbing, and the tip is almost purple and covered with pre-cum.

The younger man’s hands creep onto Louis’ cock, holding the base and starting to stroke it slowly. Louis gasps at the pleasure that his going-to-be-lover is giving him. He is already damned ‘cause Harry’s transformation turned out perfectly and he just didn’t expect that Harry would turn into a sex god.

When he first saw Harry, he just wanted to scoop his eyes out ‘cause he thought that they were deceiving him but they were not.

It’s like the song DNA (he listens to Little Mix okay? Blame his gayness). And whoever started the fucking pattern is a genius. Of course it’s in their fucking DNA and whatever they do, it’s not going to change. He is going crazy. He just wants Harry’s cock inside of him and he wants to ride him.

Louis slaps Harry’s hands away from his cock before going to his pants to grab the lube and condom he bought (he is crazy okay?) He puts the foil packet on the night stand and gives Harry the lube.

“Finger me, Harry.” Harry moans at Louis’ eagerness towards him. And wow, he is going to fuck Louis’ perfect ass. Louis is on all fours, ass in the air. Harry licks his raw lips. Louis’ bum is a perfect circle and he is sure that every girl is dying to have an ass like his.

Harry unclasps the bottle of lube and slicks his two fingers. He teases the older lad’s rim, feeling him tense before moaning. When Harry pushes his index finger into Louis, Louis moans at the contact ‘cause Harry’s fingers are so perfect. The younger lad continues to push his digit in into Louis’ hole slowly, looking at Louis’ face for any pain. He only can see pleasure on the older lad’s face.

Louis moans and wiggles his hips into Harry’s hands when Harry hits his prostate. Harry smiles before pulling his digit in and pushing it back again to Louis’ prostate. Louis tenses when Harry does it again, and starts gaining some speed.

“More,” Louis moans into the mattress. He is already hard as a brick and he doesn’t dare to touch it for Harry. The younger man nods before pulling his index finger back.

The older lad groans at the empty feeling. He thrusts his hips into the air. Harry squeezes the bottle of lube and coats his three fingers. Louis hisses when the cold jelly touches his pink plucked hole. He feels three long fingers enter him.

He can feel the pain of the burn and the pleasure of being filled by Harry’s fingers. Harry’s digits hit the spot again. He moans at the feeling and his little hands find the white covers of Harry’s bed and he clutches them hard, and his knuckles turn white.

He groans when Harry starts scissoring him, and he can feel the burn yet again, but it steps aside when Harry hits his prostate again.

“I’m r-ready, H-harry,” Louis moans. Harry removes his fingers from Louis’ hole and grabs the foil packet. He then rips it open with his mouth and puts it on his hard-on. He strokes himself a bit for relief. Harry grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes some lube and slicks himself.

He grabs his cock before asking Louis “Ready?” and the boy underneath him nods in eagerness. He then aligns him in Louis’ delicious hole before thrusting in, slowly.

Harry looks at Louis’ face, which is in pain ‘cause Harry is way _bigger_ than three fingers. Harry leans down to kiss Louis. The kiss is slow, and Louis moans when Harry’s hips meet his cheeks. This is the first time he has felt so filled.

Okay, he is a virgin and so is Harry ‘cause, as he remembers, when ugly and the beat meet each other, they are both virgins and lose their virginity to each other.

Louis moans and wiggles his hips, cuing Harry to start thrusting. The younger man pulls out, leaving the head inside of Louis before thrusting back in again. Louis moans when Harry hits his prostate again. Harry starts to create a rhythm (thrusting out and leaving the head inside and then thrusting in and hitting Louis’ prostate).

But when Harry starts to thrust faster, the rhythm starts to get lost and he just thrusts in and out of Louis, continuing to hit the older man’s prostate with each thrust.

Harry turns Louis so the older man is now laying on his back. From his chest to his ears, Louis is red ‘cause of the overwhelming pleasure of being completely filled by a monster cock. Harry thrusts faster as he watches Louis, very turned on by it.

Louis releases a high pitch moan and holds the sheets tighter. When Harry hits his prostate five times in a row, he loses it and paints his and Harry’s stomach with his semen. Harry thrusts a few more times before releasing inside of Louis.

Harry collapses next to Louis before pulling out, making Louis wince at the sudden emptiness. Harry slowly removes the used condom, tying it before throwing it in the trash bin.

The younger man sits up and starts to lick Louis’ cum, swallowing it.

He looks very sinful and it’s impossible not to get hard at the sight. Louis doesn’t look ‘cause he can’t have round two already and he is tired.

Harry moves again so he is next to Louis. He kisses the older man, not too deep, just a normal, innocent kiss. When Harry breaks it, Louis blushes ‘cause _he just had sex with Harry Edward Styles!_

“That was amazing….” Harry says. He and Louis aren’t that familiar with his voice, but is it really his fault that his voice turned into a low and husky, sexy voice?

“Yeah,” Louis says, still amazed by what just happened. He smiles and kisses Harry’s cheeks, causing the younger lad to smile and _he has fucking dimples!_ and Louis just wants to faint. Louis’ index finger pokes the dimple, making his lover smile wider.

“You’ve got dimples,” Louis says, and cuddles the tall boy next to him. He can hear Harry’s normal heart beat and he feels like he could fall asleep to the sound of it. But then he hears his phone go off and holy fuck-

“Shit!” Louis says, standing up and starting to get dressed while Harry lies in the bed looking confused. That’s when Louis wants to throw a ton of bricks on the curly lad.

“School, idiot! Ms. Peazer is waiting for us at Nandos! Stand up you hairy balls!” Louis says, putting his boxers on and his pants, buttoning them. Harry springs out of bed, not caring if Louis sees him ‘cause why would he be embarrassed, the boy has already seen his prick!

But when he tries to put on one of his pants, they don’t fit. “Louis! My clothes are too small!” Harry says, looking worried. Louis throws the bag to Harry while he puts on Harry’s old tee.

“I bought some clothes and some converse,” Louis explains while putting his TOMS on. “I already knew that you would need them, so when you were asleep, I bought some.” Louis straightens his clothes. “Do I look fine?” Louis asks as Harry puts on some pants.

“Fix your hair! You look like you have just gotten out of bed!” Harry says and puts the white shirt on and the new pair of converse. He then whips his hair back and fixes it.

When he looks at himself in the whole body mirror, he has to admit, he looks _fucking hot_.

He sees Louis drooling, and lets out a laugh, and sees two dimples appear on his cheeks. It’s like he want to fuck himself – if that’s possible.

“Louis! Don’t drool over me! I’m not a delicious dessert!” Harry teases, wiggling his brows at his beat. Louis flushes and looks away from his lover. He grabs his bag and lets it hang on his right shoulder. Harry is already done and just grabs the straps of his bag and continues to walk to the door.

Louis laughs when Harry bumps his forehead on the frame of his door. Harry winces at the pain, but he is sure that no bump will appear there.

When they reach the downstairs, both of the boys swear that they hear a teacup break. Of course, it is Gemma, sitting on the couch, mouth ajar, looking at her brother. She thinks he looks like an Italian porn star.

“Harry?” Gemma asks. Her brows are hidden in her hair while she checks her brother out. She stands up from the couch and walks over to Harry. She lifts her brother’s arms, touches his face and well, she has figured out nothing.

“Is this really you?” She asks in disbelief, or maybe she has just had too much Yorkshire tea. She’s been drinking it for three straight hours but maybe, mayb-

“Yeah it’s me,” Harry answers, flushing due to his slow voice. Gemma almost faints ‘cause well shit, the transformation is so fucking perfect! She hugs her now taller brother.

“Now go to school before you two are late.”

~

Harry and Louis are walking near Nandos and Louis just wants to stab the girls that are drooling over his soul mate! I mean, who wouldn’t want to throw a cactus at the girls he hates for staring at his boy?

Some of the girls giggle, some wink, and some try to introduce themselves but Louis quickly tells them that they need to eat at Nandos ‘cause they are waiting for someone.

The younger man just smiles at Louis for saving him. Who knows what could happen? They could get mobbed and end up in the hospital, neck brace and cast and all.

So when an another girl tries to talk to Harry, Louis connects his hands to his ugly (well more like beauty) and when the girl sees their hands intertwine, she backs out and says Harry looked like someone she knew.

Both of them laugh and continue strolling into Nandos.

When they open the door, a little bell rings and Harry wants to take the bell off and throw it in the bin if he wasn’t this (beautiful) because it reminds him of the hunchbacked Disney character.

Louis’ head moves left and right, stopping when he sees the curly-head girl. He pulls Harry towards where Ms. Peazer’s table is.

She is reading Fifty Shades of Grey. When Harry sees the book, he literally laughs and garners some attention. They can hear spoon and forks falling to the floor and then complete silence. Blame Harry’s beauty!

Ms. Peazer finally looks up and blushes when she realizes that both of the students are her friends. But when she sees Harry, she drops the book and looks at the curly young lad like he is some exotic food.

“Louis, who’s your friend?” Ms. Peazer asks, and Harry giggles (he fucking giggles!), while Louis just smiles before sitting down in front of Ms. Peazer and Harry sits next to Louis.

“It’s Harry,” Louis says, smirking at his soul mate. He almost doesn’t catch the gasp from the older woman’s mouth

“Harry, you mean, the ugly Harry who is my friend and who I don’t care what he looks like?” Ms. Peazer says. Her brows are raised. Harry nods before taking the menu.

“If you are smart, the ‘Ugly and the Beat’ myth is real,” Louis explains and takes the menu as well, while Ms. Peazer is deep in thought. Of course, everyone knew about the Ugly and the Beat myth in the late nineties. “So I did something for young Harold and boom! He turned into an Italian porn star,” Louis says, while Harry hides his head behind the menu, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh,” Ms. Peazer says, nodding before hiding her book in her bag. Thirty seconds later, a waiter, who looks bored, takes their order.

“What do you want?” The waiter has an Irish accent. When the guy goes to look at them, his eyes almost drop out of their sockets because he sees Harry.

“6 Perri Perri wings, half a whole chicken, three rice, 2 cokes and 1 pepsi,” Harry orders and he just wants to die in a hole ‘cause his fucking voice is so slow, slower than a freaking snail. The guy nods, looking at Harry before going back to the kitchen.

The attention is really new to Harry. He already loves being invisible when he is outside of the school. And he sure doesn’t like girls throwing themselves at him. He just wants his parents to notice him. He doesn’t care if anyone else doesn’t notice him, he just doesn’t want to get too much attention from strangers.

He pulls out his phone and plugs his earphones in before scrolling down to his playlist. His songs made him confident when he was not this _beautiful_. His favourite song on the playlist is Wings by Little Mix and Titanium by David Guetta (Okay, he is getting dizzy wondering who really owns the song, if David Guetta or Sia. But ehh).

He feels a small hand cover his big hands. He looks down and sees Louis’ very small hands try to cover at least Harry’s fist, but he just can’t.

Harry smiles before removing his hands from his lap and putting them on top of Louis’ hands. Their hands fit together like puzzles that makes a very beautiful picture. Harry’s hands are a very ugly picture because of the many missing pieces, crooked puzzles and all. But when Louis comes in the picture, it’s like a hurricane just removed all of the wrong pieces and put them where they should be, Louis being the missing half of the jigsaw. The frowning ugly boy in the jigsaw turns into a Greek god and smiles.

Harry couldn’t ask for anyone better than Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like cut-ted? This story should have been at 10k words? But I cut it ASAP cause you know, I'm addicted at writing and crap... So sorry for this but I will going to make part 2 if anybody wants :) x


End file.
